Zero (Mega Man)
Zero is a character from the Mega Man Universe, he is possibly the most popular character in the series. Pre LOTM Zero is Dr.Wily's ultimate creation and Wily was to use Zero to cause chaos on the world. However after a fight with Sigma who was still a hero, the virus was transfered to him making Sigma the villain and Zero a hero. Zero helped X on several ocassions to fight Sigma and his plans, by X4 things really changed when he had to personally fight his love interst Iris and in X5 when he had to fight X, his best friend. Despite his great heroics, he sees X a better hero than him. Zero was kept in capativty sometimes and released into the future where the war wasn't done. Zero was found by Ciel and the Reistance, he became allies with them mostly with Ciel and helped them against Dr.Weil and his forces. He also faced Copy X, Omega and other villains before Kool Aid man himself Relationships with Other Characters X Axl Dr.Willy Sigma Lizbeth Ciel Dr.Weil The V Crusaders Friends: X, Ciel, V, Alucard, Axi, The Reistance, Venus the Puppy. Maka Albarn, Lizbeth, Soul Eater Evans, Agent Coulson, Nick Fury, Anakin Skywalker, Padme, Mako,Bolin, Ulrich Stern and the Lyoko Warriors, Homer Simpson, Joe Swanson, Long John Sliver, Sergant Callhoun, Vanelope, Lance, Maria Renard , Wolverine, Ritcher Belmont , Kimoko, Puss in Boots Enemies: Sigma, Vile, Dr.Weil, Omega, The Dystopia League, Discord, Dr.Wily, THe Sigma Organzation Upcoming Enemies: Mechuckles, The Robotic Empire, Elder God, Elders of the Realm, Prince Phobos, Prince Phobos's empire, The Sith Stalker The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Zero somehow came to the past, and was separted from X. He managed to find Ciel and the two ran into V and Alucard. V was running a renegade rebellion against the opressive forces of the multiuniverse. Zero and Ciel joined him and became alongside Alucard his finest alley. Zero is once more fighting Sigma who he thought was dead, Zero also is dealing with Omega and Discord too. Zero is also a member of S.H.E.I.L.D and he has helped them in the past with threats. He meets Lizbeth, Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans and informs them about Sigma since he does remember Sigma. They all decide to team up against him. He remeets Sigma again at his rally and bides his time to get him. Zero doesn't go with them and leaves to fight an army of robots alone while the others observe him. He goes through a water passage fighting robotic animals and then faces Sektor in a pratice fight and manages to come out on top. Zero then accompanies the crew to Abadeer's castle and he is one of the first to accept Lizbeth's plan to have her and NIghtosphere demon join forces. Zero also meets Dr.Wily his creator and due to their friends's allegiance,. Zero helps the others come up with a plan against the two threats with his pals Lizbeth, Jeremie, Ciel and Maka. Zero also watchs Patroklos awake due to his creator. Zero then talks with Ciel and later Lizbeth and Odd about who he thinks will join the team next. Then they observe The team getting their weapons to save Retrovile from Sigma. Zero then saves Retroland from the Morphoids alongside Lizbeth, V, Alucard and Callohun. Zero then ambushes Sigma in his office and he decides to kill Sektor after imapling Lizbeth's friend and also curses Discord. Zero then stands by to fight the flood and anyone that came with it. He sucesfully drives the group off with his friends and is happy to see Ciel is okay. He is sent into purgatory where he learns of a time anomality and all man kind is doom. He as well as Lizbeth decide to put an end to it. Zero listens into Lizbeth and Boomer's talk and states that Boomer seems interested. Zero then meets Cassandra and reveals that he and Lizbeth had a plan to have Cassandra get a sample of 18 so they could give to his creator/father Dr.Willy to make a cure. He tags along with his friends to bring down Sophita. WHen they succeed, he goes with the others to escape. He and Lizbeth show up at Abadeer's interogration and cut Sektor down to size their own ways. He, Lizbeth, Maka and Hunson fight Dr.Weil to stop his plans and the four do succeed in defeating him. Zero then follows Lizbeth and isn't happy to safrice Dib but does it as he feels it's best as Zero has done it before. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Zero returns with V, Alucard, Lizbeth and Ciel again for this adventure to help Knuckles with his robotic self. zero 1 mega.jpg zero 2.jpg zero 3.jpg zero 4.jpg zero 5.jpg zero 6.jpg zero 7.gif zero 8.jpg zero 9.png zero 10.jpg zero 11.jpg zero 12.gif zero 13.jpg zero 14.jpg zero 15.png zerociel 1.jpg zerociellook.jpg zero-ee4.gif zero-megaman2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Universe Category:Partner Category:Blondes Category:Characters hailing from Mega Man Zero Universe Category:Robosexuals Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man X Universe Category:Action Hero Category:Characters from the Future Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:The V Crusaders Category:Second in Command Category:V Crusaders Founders Category:Bodyguards Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Anti Anti Christ Zero Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders Category:The Exiled Ones Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Main Characters in The Lone Ranger of M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Living Members of The V Crusaders Category:Main Characters of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Swordsmen Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Main Characters of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Son of Villain Category:Main Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker